


Tree

by kageyamas_waifu (ellen11)



Series: Haikyuu!! Drabbles [8]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, no actual pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4799414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellen11/pseuds/kageyamas_waifu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God, he was tall and Loud....</p>
<p>Haiba x Reader</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tree

Weekend practices were always a treat. Even though you were just Nekoma’s manager, you always got roped into going to weekend practices. Usually the promise of ice cream afterwards got you out of bed bright and early on any given Saturday. 

Today, however, you were running late. You forgot to turn your alarm on and when you’d gotten dressed after your mother had woken you up, you barely made it to the bus. Once you got off the bus, you ran as fast as you could to Nekoma’s gym. Panting, you opened the door and walked into someone’s firm chest.

“Good morning!”

You looked up to see a ridiculously tall boy with grey hair and green eyes. You'd never seen him before but how could you have missed him? He was nearly 193 centimeters tall. He was like the damn Tokyo Skytree.

Slipping beneath his arm in an attempt to the avoid any more awkwardness, you found the team practicing. “Good morning, ______-san” they greeted.

“Morning. Sorry I’m late,” you said, “Tetsurou-senpai, who’s the tree?” you pointed to the boy over you shoulder. 

Kuroo smiled. “That’s Haiba Lev. He’s a first year.” That offered insight into why I’d never seen him before. 

“What position do you play?” you asked. 

“Ace!” was Haiba’s response. “You have to be able to spike and receive the ball first, you dumbass beanpole!” Yaku exclaimed. You raised a curious brow. 

“I’m working on it!” Haiba retorted with a sheepish grin. 

“Why’s he on the team if he can’t do the basics?” you asked. 

“He’s got good physical ability. He just needs practice.” Kuroo replied with a shrug. 

You looked up at the first year. “Well, he’s certainly got the height.” Suddenly, you gripped the front his shirt and pulled him down to your height. “Listen up, Tree, don’t screw this up for Nekoma. I want us to get past preliminaries. If you mess it up, I will destroy you.” 

Haiba grinned, oblivious to his teammates and their concerned looks. They knew how serious you were about the upcoming tournament. He, on the other hand, clearly did not.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because you look cute when you’re serious!”

____

“Wow, I’ve never seen _______-san’s face so red before. Do you think she’ll be okay?” the team murmured amongst themselves. 

You let go of Haiba’s shirt and glared at the team. “Oi! I can hear you, dumbasses! Don’t make me make you run laps!”

They couldn't take you so seriously though because of your strawberry red face.


End file.
